


The One with the Ultrasound

by lifeisloud



Series: The Spideychelle Parent AU [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spideychelle - Fandom, petermj
Genre: F/M, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Parents AU, Peter Parker - Freeform, PeterMJ - Freeform, Softness, Spideychelle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: “How are you feeling?” Peter asks breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Michelle sighs and leans back on the table.“Nauseous,” She replies scrunching her face, Peter reaches up to stroke her cheek soothingly. “But I don’t know if its morning sickness, or the fact that I’m so fucking nervous about this,” MJ admits leaning into his touch. She places her hand over his own giving him a tight-lipped smile.“Em, I will be here every step of the way.” Peter carefully pulls her forward a little kissing the top of her head. MJ’s knee bounces up and down anxiously as they wait for the doctor to come in.





	The One with the Ultrasound

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the parents AU, im seriously obsessed with this series, hope y'all are liking it so far. ALSO i know its kind of short but the next two parts are going to be soooo long so prepare!

Michelle looks miserably at Peter who looks back at her with a sympathetic look. She felt sick, although these days when _didn’t_ she feel sick.They were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for their first official ultrasound appointment to actually _see_ their baby, and Michelle was antsy. It had been about two weeks since Michelle had taken the first pregnancy test, she had since taken about 5 others just to confirm the first one and then went in for a blood test, which had also come back positive. She wanted to be sure, she wanted this to work out, immediately after finding out that she was pregnant she began reading basically anything she could get her hands on. She knew that in the early stages she could miscarry, among other things.

 

“Em, it's going to be fine,” Peter reassures her, Peter reaches over grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiles softly at her, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of her hand. She relaxes under his touch, taking a long deep breath.

 

“Michelle Jones-Parker.” A nurse calls into the mostly silent waiting room. Michelle almost immediately shoots up, nearly pulling Peter over in his chair by his hand. He stands up shooting her a look to which she just smiles sheepishly. They follow the nurse into an examination room, where Michelle is directed to a cushioned table. Peter stands right beside her, giving her a comforting smile as the nurse takes her vitals and some blood for testing. “The doctor will be in, in a few minutes.” The nurse tells them before leaving the room.

 

“How are you feeling?” Peter asks breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Michelle sighs and leans back on the table.

 

“Nauseous,” She replies scrunching her face, Peter reaches up to stroke her cheek soothingly. “But I don’t know if its morning sickness, or the fact that I’m so fucking nervous about this,” MJ admits leaning into his touch. She places her hand over his own giving him a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Em, I will be here every step of the way.” Peter carefully pulls her forward a little kissing the top of her head. MJ’s knee bounces up and down anxiously as they wait for the doctor to come in.

 

“Damn what is taking her so long,” MJ mutters under her breath. She couldn’t stand all this sitting around and waiting, she was inherently impatient, especially in this particular situation. As if the doctor could hear her whining there is a knock on the door and the doctor enters the room with a wide smile.

 

“Michelle its good to see you.” The doctor greets her with a smile.

 

“Dr. Warren, its good to see you again.” Michelle does her best to put on a not nervous smile, while the doctor washes her hands.

 

“I hear we have some exciting things going on.” She teases turning around to face Peter and Michelle, who both can’t help the big smiles the creep up their faces. “I know you already got your blood tests done and you are definitely pregnant.” Dr. Warren notes reviewing MJ’s file that the nurse had left on the counter. “So that means today we get to see your beautiful little one.” Dr. Warren speaks excitedly and it puts MJ at ease at least for a little while.

 

Dr. Warren has Michelle lay back on the table getting her set up for the ultrasound, Peter didn’t seem nearly as nervous and Michelle didn’t know if that was comforting or making her feel even worse. The doctor asks a few basic questions while she preps Michelle for the ultrasound. Reality sets in when she turns off the lights in the room and brings the screen over to where MJ was laying.

 

“Alright, are you ready to see your little one?” Dr. Warren questions eyebrows raised. MJ takes one last look at Peter, who nods encouragingly and then looks back at the doctor giving her a nod of her own. There is a moment of deafening awful silence when the ultrasound begins and Dr. Warren is looking for the fetus, and worst-case scenarios start flying around in MJ’s head, she feels like she’s going to throw up, which she very well could do. Then suddenly the room is filled with the best sound ever, a tiny little heartbeat, its quiet at first but with a quick movement from Dr. Warren, it gets louder. “There they are.” Dr. Warren cheers. MJ and Peter look at the screen in total awe, Peter squeezes MJ’s hand tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Em, that's our baby.” Peter laughs a few tears dropping down his cheeks. MJ can’t take her eyes off of the screen. There they were, there was their baby. Her heart swells in her chest and she feels an overwhelming sense of love. Tears were forming in her eyes and for the first time, she tears her eyes away from the screen to lock eyes with Peter who beams back at her. He leans forward to kiss the top of her head, she smiles up at him feeling completely overwhelmed with emotions.

 

“It looks like you are about 7 weeks along.” She tells them, glancing at the two of them before looking back to the screen. “Everything appears to be great.” She adds and MJ immediately feels relieved. “Let me get these pictures printed for you.” Dr. Warren clicks a few buttons before leaving the room, leaving MJ and Peter alone in the room.

 

As soon as they are alone Peter wraps his arms around MJ bringing her into his chest. MJ can’t hold anything back anymore beginning to cry uncontrollably into Peter’s chest.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Peter pulls away from MJ to look at her face. MJ tries to get herself under control enough to explain that nothing was wrong, in fact, everything was great, the best it had ever been. She was indescribably happy at this very moment, not something she would normally cry about but she chalked it up to the pregnancy hormones.

 

“N-nothing.” MJ finally gets out and Peter chuckles lightly. “Peter we just saw our baby for the first time.” MJ murmurs in disbelief. “We _made_ that.” She laughs as she says it and Peter joins her. “We created a _life_.” She adds seriously. Peter smiles at her moving some hair from her face and kissing her nose.

 

Dr. Warren returns with an envelope containing the pictures from the ultrasound, handing it to the couple. MJ wanted to open the envelope and just stare at them for the next week. They tie up a few things and set their next appointment before heading back down to the street. Peter hails them a cab, where they slide in and give the cab driver their home address.

 

Once they are home MJ immediately tears open the envelope and pulls out the pictures that Dr. Warren had given to them. Peter joins her on the couch as she just stares at the pictures not saying anything. Peter drapes his arm around MJ’s and shoulders, she leans to the side resting her head on his shoulder. They both sit there for hours looking at the pictures, smiling until their cheeks ache and eventually falling asleep there on the couch in each other's arms.


End file.
